falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Political Speeches and Debates
'List' *'Motion of No Confidence in The Imperial Chancellor 541AER' *'The Democrat - Party Conference Kicks Of' *'DBC- The FedReps' Speech' *'The Mail: 'Chastel Betrays The Nation'' *'The Telegraph: 'You Can't Trust Labour On Defence'' *'The Democrat - Deputy Leader Elected' *'DBC- Evening Broadcast (10/10/542AER)' *'FNP March On Corrintrin' *'FNP Rally in Delnour' *'The Guardian: Political Commentary Edition' *'FNP Vice-Chairman General Carl Gustaf Mannerheim Praises Falleen Armed Forces' *'General Carl Gustaf Mannerheim Resigns From The Military' *'SCBC: Sanders Speaks Out!' *'The Progressive: Issue #1 - Exclusive Interview with Deputy Progressive Leader' *'Imperial Chancellor Addesses the Empire' *'National Royal Broadcast' *'Royal Volunteer' *'Breckenridge: We Will Not Go Quietly into the Night' *'Neuropean League' *'A speech from the leader of the Imperial-Conservative party' *'VBC: Largest Rally in Veld History' *'Another speech from Pedor Slovaki' *'The Progressive Herald: First Rally at Corrintrin' *'Falleentium Today: A rally of the Imperial-Conservatives' *'A speech from Pedor Slovaki' *'Another speech from Pedor Slovaki' *'Imperial Chancellor Speaks to Nation!' *'The Yittinnis Herald: Home Office Press Release' *'Home Office Dispatch #4' *'Home Office Dispatch #5' *'Home Office Dispatch #6' *'Home Office Dispatch #6.1' *'Home Office Dispatch #7' *'Home Office Dispatch #8' *'Home Office Dispatch #9' *'Air Force Academy Passing Out Parade (567AER)' *'FFP Public Speech in Solarem (567 AER)' *'FFP Public Speech in Solarem (568 AER)' *'Air Chief Marshal's Press Briefing [#2]' *'Last Veteran of the Aparian War of Independencec passes away' *'Roof: "To hell with that Prince."' *'The Center Party on Haalsia' *'Roof: "Round them up for treason!"' *'Imperial Office: Announcement regarding the Military Reform of 570AER' *'Roy: "Oh it gets better!"' *'Schulz: If Mr. Roy wants to be treated like an adult' *'Rajoy: "May we cooperate for a brighter tomorrow."' *'Merkel: 'The Former Coalition was not Possible.'' *'Van Rompuy: "FCRP will be the real opposition"' *'Brandt: "A Liberal Progressive Coalition or a Far Right Clique, the choice was easy"' *'Widdecombe's first speech in Chamber of Deputies: "You people disgust me."' *'Sheldon Whitehouse: Apparently, the 575 election has already begun' *'Richard Thompson speaks in the Chamber' *'Union of Freedom rally in Reelam, Solarem.' *'Franken: "The so-called party against political correctness"' *'FCRP Members meet with the Imperial Secretary.' *'Abbott: "They gave the most important job to the [..."]' *'Rumsfeld: While the Children Pout, the Adults Will Govern' *'Korwin-Mikke: "I can't help but think Mr. Abott is a bit jealous."' *'UF rallies around Reelam.' *'Corbyn: "What are UKIP's real intentions?"' *'Johnson: "I can't help but feel dissapointed"' *'Spreading the UF word in Delnour' *'Corbyn: "First it's the free market."' *'Fetterman: Couldn't Be Prouder' *'Brok: "Would the Chancellor..."' *'Theo Solomon: This Government Has Failed The People' *'Grybauskaitė: "It's time to face the music and resign..."' *'Theo Solomon: They're Not Sending Us Their Best' *'Nash: FCRP is a party of hate, of division, of malice' *'Barroso: "The FCRP would have sorted the Caornum-Naorlum Civil War.."' *'Hislop: "The FCRP will be taking the fight to the main stream parties"' *'Merkel: ‘You’ve misplaced your centre line!’' *'UF stance on the Haalsian Civil War' *'Anti-Government demonstrations (Southern Territorial News)' *'The Rise of a New Era of Progressives' *'FCRP Conference - Policy Segment' *'Theo Solomon Visits The Republic Of Shiha' *'Beata Szydło: "Let the Empire remain free as ever' *'Bronisław Komorowski: "Nobody wants war. But..."' *'FCRP Manifesto Launch - A year early.' Category:The Imperial Constitution